Thieven' Business
by AuntieMaple
Summary: Mungojerrie and the Rum Tum Tugger decide to hold a contest between them to see who can steal the most at a house up in Victoria Grove. They did get a little sidetracked, though...


" 'Ey Tugs, d'ya think ya' could beat me in a thievin' competition? " Mungojerrie questioned playfully as he made his way closer to the tom.  
" Of course I do. " Tugger let a small, somewhat sideways grin pull at the corners of his mouth as he spoke. After all, he was the Rum Tum Tugger. _The _Rum Tum Tugger. He could do anything he wanted.  
" Alright, " Jerrie murmured, the playful spirit still embedded deeply into his voice, " Then we'll go to V'ctoria Grove tonight at 11:30. " Mungojerrie let out a smirk of his own, and continued on, " We'll meet by th' rockin' chair at about 11:20, and hopefully, " his grin expanded, " we can make it past the neighbahood dogs! "  
Tugger couldn't believe what he had just heard the claico tom said. He blinked a few times, and then shook his head briefly, " What? " His outburst was greeted by a series of snickers, before finally the snickers evolved into a roaring laughter. The frisky tom felt his face go hot, but he sure wouldn't show that he was embarrassed. He briskly drew in a breath, and began to whistle nonchalantly.  
" D-Did you see- YOUR FACE? " 'Jerrie could hardly breathe through all of his laughter. The vision of the Rum Tum Tugger's astonished face was crystal clear in his mind, and he enjoyed every moment of the hilarity. With that, Tugger slunk away to begin preparations for the contest.

At 11:25 ( he always liked to be fashionably late ) the Tugger appeared underneath the rocking chair. He had to be sure that he was silent, for he knew that just above, Pouncival was slumbering peacefully. ' Probably dreaming of Bomba, ' Tugger thought. He giggled.  
The younger tom had been waiting there for ten minutes, seeing as he always liked to be early, as to make sure he would not miss out on any festivities. He let out a long, drawn out sigh, and walked- more like strutted - towards Tugger. " I see ya' fin'lly made it, eh? " 'Jerrie shook his head, and put one hand on his hip, " And ya' forgot ta' bring a bag. I knew ya' would. You're lucky I brought one for ya'. " With that, he handed the maned cat a pink striped bag. " Hope ya' don't mind that it's Teazah's. She's stayin' with Munk-u-strap t'night, so it was real easy to ge' it. "  
" What's she doing with Munk- "  
" D'ya REALLY need to ask that, Tugs? I think we ALL know wha' she's doin' with him. Bu' anyways, let's get goin'. "

Once they had arrived at Victoria Grove, they both had to scout different houses out, as to ensure one cat didn't know what the other was stealing.  
" A'right, Tugs. I gotta help ya' up to that window the'. I know ya' can't do it on ya' own, so don't even try. "  
The beginning of a protest slipped from the older tom's mouth, but he quickly silenced himself. He heard a bark somewhere near them, and his eyes widened. He could feel his heart race faster and faster. " Mungojerrie! Oh my Everlasting Cat! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! "  
The calico tom simply cackled at him, his eyes shining in the dark. " Tugs, I hate ta' break it to ya', but that dog isn't even in this y- " his eyes expanded, very much in the same way as his temporary partner in crime's had. The dog was standing on the other side of the yard. Mungojerrie cursed silently, then swiftly moved under the window.  
" Tugger, I need ya' to climb on my shouldas, and ge' into the house. When ya' in there, pull me up. Alright? "  
Tugger nodded blindly, wanting to get out of that yard as soon as possible, the adrenaline pumping through him making him go at an extremely fast pace. He began to climb onto his fellow's shoulders hastily, and was soon inside the house. He reached down, and pulled his friend up along with him.  
" Ow, " 'Jerrie winced slightly. The shutters on the outside of the window had given his cheek a long scratch, which Tugger examined hastily.  
The next thing 'Jerrie knew, he was up against the wall. The person who had but him in that position was no other than his accomplice for the night. " Wha' the 'ell d'ya think you're doin'? " the calico tom hissed under his breath, trying to be as silent as possible in the house they were supposed to be robbing at that moment.  
" Just trying to help you out, " the Maine Coon muttered, his voice cool and calm. A sly smirk slowly formed on his lips, and he moved himself closer to his friend. The younger of the two shuddered as he felt the maned cat's warm breath against his fur. Without warning, Tugger started to lick Mungojerrie's wound. This took him by surprise, and he started to squirm in the Rum Tum Tugger's grasp.  
" Well, kn-knock it off! "  
" Oh, 'Jerrie! You know you don't really want me to. I can see it in your eyes. You totally want me, huh? " with that, he let out a quiet laugh.  
Mungojerrie, on the other hand, didn't find his words too funny. He actually did want the black tom, very much indeed. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to get a piece of the action. " Well, ya' know, Tugga', " he paused for a moment, gazing deeply into his friends' eyes, " If ya' know I want ya' so badly, why don't'cha kiss me? "  
With a chuckle, Tugger moved his face even closer to the calico's. Their faces were about an inch apart when he explained, in a very blunt manner, the reason he didn't just kiss him. " Because, I want to see you squirm. I want you to be begging me to- "  
Mungojerrie rolled his eyes. " Oh, shut up, Tugga'! " He then moved his head forward, which in turn, caused their lips to crash together. Suddenly, 'Jerrie panicked. He had never kissed anyone before! Thank the Everlasting Cat, Tugger took the lead. The first thing he made sure to do was deepen the kiss, which freaked the other tom out completely. But soon enough, the less experienced of the two was engulfed in completely blissful feeling, which made it impossible for him to tell what was going on. As it turned out, the Maine Coon had wandering hands.  
All of a sudden, a door burst open, and a short, chubby woman with an angry expression was in the doorway. " Get on! Shoo! " Mungojerrie and the Rum Tum Tugger stopped right in their tracks, and glanced at each other.  
" Wha' the 'ell are we watin' for? Let's get outta here! " the calico screeched, fear in his usually playful voice.  
Tugger nodded hastily, leapt out of the open window, and proceeded to wait at the bottom for his friend, who arrived just seconds after he, himself, had hit the ground. " So, " said Tugger, his voice smooth, " want to continue what we started back at the Junkyard? "  
Mungojerrie laughed. " Only if we can make it past the dogs! "


End file.
